Carrie vs Jason
by lucaskane2012
Summary: Para este Halloween, empecé a crear un enfrenamiento con la peligrosa Carrie White contra el asesino psicópata de Cristal Lake Jason Voorhees P.D: Carrie es la versión de 2013 y Jason de las antiguas películas de Viernes 13
1. Chapter 1

_**Capítulo 1: Despertar**_

En el pueblo de Chemberlain (Maine) todoestaba en silencio después la masacre de la fiesta de graduación.

En un cementerio en montón de tumbas todos descansaba en paz...Todos salvo una que salió del subsuelo rompiendo su lápida...

La chica estaba sin aliento ni fuerza y con la vista cansada y ella preguntó para si mismo :

-¿Dónde estoy?

Ella miró la lápida de al lado y ponía "Carrie White: Arderá en el Infierno"

Ella gritó a los cuatros vientos y con los ojos llorosos:

-¡Dios!¿Por qué me haces eso?..¿Es por la causa de mis crímenes?

Después una voz femenina la llamó:

-¿Carrie?

-Señorita Desjarden

La joven intentó escapar pero todavía estaba muy ´debil

-Déjame que te ayude.

-¿Por qué me ayudas? ¿No te doy miedo?

-Me das miedo... pero recuerdo que tú no me aniquilaste.

La señorita ayudó a la chica y sugirió a Carrie:

-Mejor hablamos en otro sitio

**En Cristal Lake:**

Una chica corría semidesnuda por el bosque y detrás le seguía un hombre alto enmascarado.

Ella intentó llegar una gasolinera pero el granduñón le lanzó el machete contra su cara

En la gasolinera unos hombres estaban llevando mercancía al camión

-¿Qué te debo?- preguntó uno de ellos

-Te indicaré el precio- contestó el dueño

Ambos señores se fueron adentro, mientras uno cargaba la comida dentro del vehículo pero no sabía que el gigante le acechaba y le clavó su espada al pobre chico.

Acto seguido, le encerraron al tío dentro del coche

-Espero que tu viaje sea placentera.- le dijo el dueño al del camión

-Yo tambien.

El conductor se marchó del lugar.

**En Chamberlein:**

En una comisaría , todo trabajaban en sus puestos y entre compañeros hablaban:

-He oído que Carrie White sigue viva

-Esa zorra no debería seguir viviendo... Todos los muertos y sus padres llorando en sus tumbas..

En ese momento, el jefe le interrumpió:

-Señores, tenemos nuevo compañero. Se llama James Wilson

-Hola, encantado trabajar con ustedes..

-Así, tú eres el novato... Mejor que dejamos un buen sitio.

En la entrada entraron la señorita Desjarden y Carrie y la profesora preguntó:

-¿Estás segura que lo quieres hacer?

-He matado varias personas y no he podido morir, se lo debo a ellos

Cuando llegó un oficial y preguntó:

-¿Os ayudó en algo?

Carrie miró a la profesora y luego contestó:

-Soy Carrie White y vengo a entregarme


	2. Chapter 2

_**Capítulo 2: Jason en Chemberlin**_

El camionero iba circulando cuando escuchó un ruido en la parte de atrás del camión. Paró, en seguida, se bajó , abrió la puerta y entró; empezó a investigar y vió sangre y visceras del chaval

-¿Qué demonios?

Pero no sabía que estaba el asesino congelado, movió el brazo y mató al camionero. Luego salió y entró en el cartel que ponía "Bienvenido a Chambrelin"

En la comisaría:

Uno de los policías interrogó a Carrie en la sala de interrogatorios

-Así que Carrie White...Eres la causante masacre de Ewan High School...¿Qué te sienta estar viva? No conteste, es un pregunta retórica... Crees que eres una víctima, pero eres un monstruo...

El policía le enseñó algunas fotos de sus víctimas:

-Mira esa fotos, cuerpos chasmucados, huesos rotos,... A ti te hundieron, pero tú los masacraste...

La chica no contestó y el policía enfurecido:

-¡Contesta, queremos respuestas!

Las luces parpadeaban; acto seguido su jefe llamó la puerta:

-Espera un momento- ordenó a la joven

Salió de la sala y le preguntó a su jefe:

-¿Qué quieres?

-Quiero que les dejes...

-¡Como! A ese monstruo no merece ningún trato...

-Te entiendo, pero no queremos tener otro incidente como la escuela Secundaria

-¿Y qué opinas?

-Deberá ocuparse del nuevo

Segundos más tarde, James entró a interrogar:

-Buenas, soy James

Ella estaba algo asustada desde el último interrogatorio, pero el oficial la intentó tranquilazarla

-Tranquila, sólo quiero hablar...

James se sentó y siguió hablado:

-He escuchado que mataste a varias personas, pero según varios testigos, la causa de un tal Tommy... Tal vez te daba a igual lo que te hiciese, pero al pobre chaval no se merecía eso...

Carrie todavía seguía sin hablar, aunque las lágrimas salían en los ojos.

-No quieres hablar, mejor pasamos del tema... Hablamos de tu madre, según varios informes, era bastante religiosa y el Ayuntamiento no te permitió en casa... Si quieres saber, antes de morir, tu madre se autolesionaba pero tal vez lo supiera...

Carrie aun seguía sin hablar, pero miró al espejo..

El novato terminó de explicar:

-Tal vez no quieras hablar, pero las personas detrás del espejo te quiern ahorcar en una soga...Si te callas entrará en un psiquiátrico y si es peor de los casos, te meterán una inyección letal, pero si hablas tal vez el fiscal te puedes rebajar la pena..

Detrás del espejo:

-¿Qué dice ese idiota?

-Cállate

En el interrogatorio

Carrie preguntó al policía:

-¿Eres nuevo?

-Sí, ¿por qué?

-Porque deberías saber que desde pequeña, siempre me tenían miedo y deberías tenerlo...

En la calle

La señorita Desjarden hablaba por teléfono:

-Sí, señor director... Sé que no debería hablar con ella, pero he visto su cara...

Ella siguió hablando mientras se metía en el coche:

-No, digo que lo que hacho ha sido aceptable...

Alguien le dio golpes en la ventanilla

-Un momento...-la profesora indicó que esperase- ¿Y cómo sabía que hubiese tuviese poderes?

Llamó otra vez por la ventanilla

-¿Podría dejar de golpear?

Era el asesino de Cristal Lake , atravesó el cristal y degolló a la profesora

En la comisaría

-¿Qué ha dicho?-preguntó el jefe

-Nada, relevante- dijo James

-¿Por qué le permites hacer ese trato?- preguntó el policía abusivo

-Porque escuché que todo fueron por la culpa de unos gamberros

-¿Sabes lo que hizo ella?

-Sé que mató a 74 personas e hirió a unas 15..

-Pero,¿sabes cómo?

En la tele:

Ultimas Noticias:

"Uno de los supervivientes de Ethan High School, fue encontrado muerta en su coche, degollada"

La joven escuchó la noticia y sobresaltada:

-Por favor...Necesito llamar urgentemente

-¿Crees que tienes el derecho a una llamada cuando tú no mostraste misericordia?- replicó el policía abusivo

Mientras en la salida de la comisaría:

El granduñón mató a dos oficiales que salían en la oficina y entró:

-¿Necesitas ayuda?- preguntó un policia

La respuesta todo lo que se encontraba en su paso y uno de ellos cayó en los fúsibles

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó el policía abusivo

-Vete a ver lo que ocurre...-ordenó su jefe

-Por favor, no me merezco nada ; pero sólo esta vez

-¿A quién quieres llamar?

-A Sue Snell

El oficial abusivo fue a investigar y se horrorizó la imagen

-¿Cómo?- preguntó a si mismo

El novato llamó pero no había respuesta..

-Necesito salir urgentemente- dijo Carrie algo nerviosa

-No puedes salir, porque...- replicó pero el asesino le cortó por la mitad

El novato disparó sin causarle efecto al gigante le arrojó contra el escritorio, dejando algo herido al oficial cuando estaba a punto de morir se originó una onda de energía era de Carrie White con una mirada seria y la jaula echa trizas

-¿Cómo?- espetó James

-No importa... Vámonos antes de que vuelva

Carrie y el novato salieron de la comisaría pero se encontró con el cuerpo del monstruo levántandose

-¡Vámonos!- gritó el oficial

El policía rompió un cristal de un coche oficial y entraron dentro, pero James buscaba en sus bolsillos

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó Carrie

-No encuentro las llaves, se me habrá caído en la paliza

El psicópata se acercaba y Carrie se desperó:

-Sigue buscando

-¿Y qué cree que estoy haciendo?

La chica con su mano encendió el motor y James echó el freno de mano y pisó el acelerador saliendo del lugar


	3. Chapter 3

_**Capítulo 3: Amigas de instituto**_

Carrie y James circulaban mientras el policía preguntó:

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-Mis poderes lo he utilizado...Sólo sé que mi abuela ha pasado lo mismo y yo heredé sus poderes

-Explícame todo lo que pasó en el intistuto

-Todo empezó en el vestuario de las chicas. Yo estaba duchándome cuando tuve mi primer período...Yo no sabía nada lo que pasaba y Christine y sus amigas me tiraron tampones y me grabaron un vídeo.

-Es repugnante

-A los días siguientes, Sue se disculpó y quiso que fuese a la graduación en vez de ella, sacrificandose su puesta en escena...

-Eso estaba bien; ¿no pensaste que era otra broma?

-Eso creia, pero mientras más avanzaba mejor sentía la compañía

-¿Qué pasó en la graduación?

-Mientras celebraba por ser la reina de la Graduación, me tiraron un cubo de sangre y me humillaron delante de todos... Me molestó y creí que Tommy estaba detrás del asunto, pero me sorprendió porque también le molestó..

Pero la gota que colmó el vaso fue Tommy muriese, todo para hacerme daño...Sentí una rabia en mi interior que no puedo explicar, acabé con la mayoría hasta que no tenía que ver; aún recuerdo el chico que me ayudo con el ordenador y le lancé una mesa...

-Vaya..

-Y para colmo, ví a Christine con un chico ...Puede que sea su novio, escuché que ellos eran los responsables y que huían del pueblo...No le quise permitir, así que les envíe una trampa y los asesiné

-¿ Y tu madre?

-Eso el pecado que más me consume... Ella me quería, a su manera, pero me quiso matar y ,en defensa propia, la maté... En ese momento, tuve un momento de conciencia y descubrí lo que hice... Me quedé para morir pero parece que sobreviví...

-Cambiando de tema, ¿sabes quién ese tipo?

-Ni idea.. Sé que mató a la señorita Desjarden, la salvé de mi masacre pero algo me dice que él la asesino.

-Escucháme Carrie, ese ser un monstruo y tú eres una chica que tuvo una debilidad...

-¿Y por qué lo dices?

-Por tus ojos, te veo arrepentimiento y Dios te ha dado una segunda oportunidad

Llegaron a la casa y James sugirió a la chica:

-Mejor que te aparte

Carrie se escondió y el oficial llamó a la puerta:

-¿Diga?

-Soy el oficial James y busco a Sue Snull.

La puerta se abrió y salió una chica embarazada

-¿Le puedo atender?

Después se escuchó la voz de Carrie

-¿Sue?

Abrió la puerta y se mostró sorprendida

-¿Carrie?¿Cómo es qué sigues viva?

-No importa eso, necesito hablar dentro

-Pues teneís que entrar por la puerta trasera porque tengo compañía

-No nos importan

Entraron por el jardín trasero mientras observaba una chica afroméricana con la cara con cicatrices

Mientras en la calle

Una pareja estaba paseando cuando se topó con el tipo de la máscara y el hombre le gritó

-Te cuidado, amigo

Pero ese momento el gigante le decapitó, la chica gritó y corrió hasta una casa donde no había nadie. El gigante arrancó un buzón y empaló a la mujer

En la casa

Carrie terminó de darse una ducha después de estar mucho tiempo sepultada bajo tierra y estar en la cárcel, se acercó al espejo y murmuró

-¿Qué eres?¿Por que sigues viva?

El espejo se agrietaba un poco

-Carrie,¿puedo entrar?- Sue llamó a la puerta

-Un momento..

Carrie usó sus poderes para arreglar el espejo,luego abrió la puerta y su amiga preguntó:

-¿Cómo estás?

-Bien, algo limpia... Después de tanto tiempo, nunca te pedí disculpas por la muerte de tus amigos..

-No te preocupes, nadie lo sabía... Te he dejado ropa de mi prima Tracey, creo que te queda igual

Carrie cogió la ropa y cerró la puerta. Mientras el policía hablaba con la amiga:

-Entonces,¿conoces a Carrie?

-No mucho, sólo quise disculparme

-¿Por lo del vestuario?

-Sí, sólo quería ayudar... Pero Christine quería humillarla en directo

-¿Por qué te intercambiaste con Carrie?

-Porque sentí que era mi responsabilidad, puede que no la haya hecho a propósito, pero yo empecé la broma

-¿Sabías lo de la Graduación?

-Christine me llamó un mensaje sobre la broma; yo llamé a Tommy y mis amigos pero no me contestaron, así que fui a la Graduación pero me echaron...Luego vi a Tomy morir y cuando fui a llamar la ambulancia, vi a una de mis amigas morir golpeada en la puerta...

-Entonces, ¿me viste allí? -espetó Carrie que esta vestida con un chándal con capucha

-Carrie...Yo...- balbucéo Sue al saber que la escuchaba

-No diga más, soy un mostruo, no tendría que haber estado y por mi culpa tal vez, estuviese vivo- respondió Carrie con tristeza

-No es cierto, Carrie...La culpa fue de Christine y es mi culpa por no avisarte

-Pues pienso, que la culpa es de ella- respondió otra voz femenina...

Resulta que era la chica afroamericana con la cara desfigurada

-¿Erika Jones? ¿Qué te ha pasado la cara?- espetó Carrie

-Te acuerdas ahora de mi, y eso que no me escuchaste mis gritos de dolor... Tuve quemaduras de tercer grado,¿sabes lo que es eso?

-Lo siento nunca tenía intención...

-Y de paso, mi novio todavía sigue en hospital..

-El amigo de Tommy,¿ que le pasó?

-Le electrocutaste junto a otras 60 personas. Por lo menos, los médicos le an esperanza... Pero en lo que concierne, puede que Chistine te hayas humillado pero tú eres un monstruo

-Erika, no digas eso- Sue intentó parar la conversación

-No me niegues la verdad, Sue, tú tienes que tomar pastillas para dormir por tus pesadillas

-¿Es cierto, Sue?- preguntó Carrie

Su amiga no quiso habar, pero Carrie sabia que era verdad

-Por favor; si alguna vez te preocupaste por mí , me tienes que decir la verdad- siguió insistiendo

- Mucas veces sueño que estoy al punto de parir y sale tu mano de mi vientre... Lo siento-respondió su amiga

-Ves hasta ella sufre, no sé porque no sigue en prisión- replicó Erika

-Eso te puedo explicar yo- indicó el policía

Mientras tanto el monstruo se acercó a la casa de Sue y en su interior estaba una parejita

-Cariño, mientras puedes traerme una taza de café

-En seguida

El chico hizo la taza de café pero cuando volvio su novia fue destrozada y por la espalda el zombie gigante degolló al chico en la parte de atrás.

Un chica lo vió e intentó huir por las escaleras, se tropezó y el ser le agarró con sus manos por el cuello para estrangularla.

Pero en ese momento, una onda de de energía le expulsó, era Carrie y Sue llamó a la chica

-Tracey, si quieres vivir.. Ven hacía aquí

La chica corrió y Carrie uso sus poderes para cerrar la puerta y bloqueó con los muebles del cuarto

-¿Qué demonios era eso?- espetó Erika

El gigante se repusó y atacó a la puerta de cuarto. Carrie creó un campo de fuerza ordenó a los demás por la ventana

-Tendreís que saltar por la ventana, mientras yo retengo.

Erika y Trecey bajaron pero el policía sacó su porra y Carrie espetó:

-¿Qué hace?

-Saca a tu amiga, de aquí

-No pienso dejarte solo, te va a matar

-Olvídate de mí, tus poderes puede salvarlas... Confío en tí

Las compañeras llamaron y Carrie dijo:

-Si quito el campo de fuerza, no tendrás escapatoria

-Es un riesgo que hay que correr

-Vamos - insisitó Sue

Carrie quitó el campo de fuerza e indicó

-En 1 minuto apacerá

-No puedo bajar en mi estado.-Sue le contestó

-Confía en mí

Carrie usó sus poderes para bajar con cuidado a Sue

Jason entró en la habitación y el oficial gritó a Carrie

-¡Ahora, vete!

Carrie saltó por la ventana y el oficial se preparó contra su destino

-Hora de segundo Round

En el patio, Tracey preguntó a ambas:

-¿Cómo estaís?

-Estamos bien

-¿Y el oficial?-preguntó Erika

De repente, el cuerpo de James fue arrojado por la ventana y descuartizado

-¡No !- Carrie gritó con dolor y derrumbada

El enmascarado saltó al patio y empuñó su machete para atacar

-Vamos, Carrie,¡ huyamos!-Sue intentó animar a su amiga

El arma del asesino estaba a punto de matar a Carrie, pero una luz cegadora deslumbró al gigante; era un Todoterreno y lo atropelló.

La puerta se abrió y un hombre más de 40 años llamó a la chicas:

-¡Entrad, si no quereís morir!

-¿Podemos confiar en él?- preguntó Sue

-No sé, pero es mejor que nada- respondió Tracey

-¡Vamos!- gritó el hombre

Las chicas entraron en el coche para luego marcharse del lugar.


End file.
